


Sorry, I Didn't See You

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, axgweek, open your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Gendry bumped into Arya, and one time she bumped into him. For Arya x Gendry Week 2015, 'Open Your Eyes" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, I Didn't See You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the tumblr prompt "You are very tall and I am very short so you run into me all the time and honestly this is getting ridiculous”. Enjoy!

1.

The first time it happened Arya was holding two large boxes that she could barely see over. She was leaning so far back to counteract their weight her back cracked three times walking down the hallway to her room.

Her mom had the push cart and had just gone back down to the car for another load, leaving Arya behind to struggle. Still, she had no complaints as she was finally starting college, finally getting out of her house and finally getting some freedom. Plus, this was Jon's college and she already had plans to see him later, she just had to dump her stuff in her room and then dump her parents back in their car.

She had reached her dorm, annoyed when she realized her mother had shut the door, already paranoid someone would steal her stuff. She turned so she was leaning against the wall next to her door as she shuffled the boxes slightly so she could reach towards her belt for her key.

Her fingers had just curled around her keys, pulling them from their belt loop when she felt someone bump into the outside of the boxes. She immediately dropped her keys and gripped tight onto the edge of the boxes, she felt a steadying hand on the outside and her mountain thankfully remained at hand.

She stayed leaning against the wall but pushed her head out far enough to glare at the person who must have hit her. Her eyes widened at the site, it was a large man, he looked too old to be moving into the dorms, but yet he had a box held up on his shoulder, looking all the ease even if it was labeled in thick black marker, BOOKS. She couldn't help but notice how large his flexed bicep was holding that up.

He chuckled, and reached down to pick up her keys for her, all the while balancing his book box on his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't even see you there, I just thought someone had piled books up outside the room. Here let me get your door, you've got your hands full."

Arya stood dumfounded, and let him open her door, once it swung wide he set the keys gently on top of her topmost box and waved, walking down the hall with a 'see you around' thrown over his shoulder.

2.

Arya was exhausted, she had just finished her last midterm and was finally back in her dorm and was walking down the hall towards her room. Why on earth everyone scheduled exams the exact week mid semester she never understood, didn't the professors realize students took more than just their class?

She passed by the 'New This Week' board and paused. She didn't get a chance to look at it earlier this week when it was updated with how busy she was, but now that the worst was over she wanted to see what movies were playing that weekend. Every weekend her school would play a handful of movies for free in the larger auditoriums on campus and she and some friends would usually go to see at least one.

She was searching for the page that held the movies, skimming over a page about the cafeteria specials when someone bumped into her shoulder, causing her to take an automatic step sideways so she wouldn't fall over. Luckily her backpack was on the lighter side, as she didn't have any open book exams today, otherwise she'd probably be on the floor.

Turning she was once again faced with the large man from over a month ago. He looked significantly more tired than she, as he blinked owlishly down at her, like he was surprised to see her standing there.

They stared at each other before Arya finally broke the silence, frowning she snapped, "Are you sleepwalking or something!?"

He blinked at her and his eyes sharpened, causing Arya to think he might have been.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just tired and I guess I missed you standing there. You're just so tiny, is all." He brought his hand up, and Ayra reared back thinking he was about to pat her head, but all he did was raise it to her height and draw it over to where it hit his chest, a good solid six inched under his shoulders.

Arya scowled and started to retort, but he was already yawning and walking away, so she settled on just glaring at his back.

3.

She'd never thought she'd get sick of pumpkin favoring. Halloween was a week ago but still all the cafeteria was pumping out was pumpkin. Pumpkin soup, pumpkin breads, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin juice, pumpkin pies, it never ended.

She was standing in line contemplating if she wanted the pumpkin mashed potatoes or not when she was shoved sideways, forced to move down the food line. As she stared at the thankfully plain flavored green peas, she realized that she would not in fact be getting the potatoes.

She was not surprised when she turned to find the man once again the culprit, he was scooping out a large ladle of the mashed mush, clearly undisturbed. She wondered if he even realized he bumped her, again.

"Hey, you shouldn't push people, the potatoes aren't going anywhere you know." She glowered at him as he turned to look down at her.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you, did you want some?" He asked, holding up a scoop of the orange potatoes.

"No." She said shortly. "But that's not the point." She added, realizing that she had weakened her argument. She scooped herself from peas to distract from that fact.

When she moved down the line he followed, scooping up peas for himself and dumping them onto his potatoes.

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" He was frowning now, looking down at her.

"Well this is like the third time you've run into me, it's kinda annoying, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, that many, huh. Well I'm Gendry." He smiled, and it lit his face up. "Nice to meet you- ah?"

"Arya." She said absently, they had moved out of the food line and moved towards the drinks. Walking next to him she suddenly did feel very short, or at least she was fully realizing how tall he was, but you'd think he'd be used to it and know to look down when he walked.

They went their separate ways after filling the cups, but now when she sat she had an odd awareness of where he was, his bulking form always in the corner of her eye.

4.

Arya was taking her time walking to class. This was her favorite time of year, the snows were up to her knees but all she could see was the beautiful white landscape.

She was probably one of the few people here who had such an appreciation for this weather. She had overheard so many people grumbling about how it should've been a snow day today. Arya would never say no to a day off of school, but just because of some snow? That she didn't get.

She was about halfway to her courses building when all of a sudden she was face planting into the snow. Flopping over she stared upwards into startled blue eyes, seeing the sheer size of her attacker she groaned realizing it was Gendry.

"Arya!" he said in surprise, reaching down to pull her easily to her feet. "Shit, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to bump into you again, I can't see anything in this blizzard."

"Are you sure it's not just because you're face is all covered? It's barely snowing out here."

He reached up to pull his scarf down, since it was previously covering all but his eyes, she realized that he was actually quite red in the face. "Barely snowing?" He asked dubiously, "The snow is blowing sideways, and it's freezing. This is awful."

Arya looked around, "Ok, I guess it is kind of sideways, but still, not an excuse for running into people." She said calmly, resuming her walk, Gendry trudged into step beside her.

When she looked up next, it was to him staring at her, he had bundled his face back up. "How are you not miserable, I almost skipped class today, but I know my prof's going to have a pop quiz today just because he hates us."

Arya shrugged, indistinguishable under her coat, "I don't think it's that bad, I love winter, it's always cold up north where I'm from."

She could see his face, but his eyes portrayed his opinion of her quite clearly. She laughed and pointed to the left, "My class is this way." She started walking away, before she got too far though she turned, shouting back at his bulking form, bigger than usual because of all his layers.

"Try not to get frostbite!"

5.

Arya pushed through the crowd, trying to find some room to breathe. Finally she breached the edge of the sweaty bodies, made worse by the fact they were all wearing ugly Christmas sweaters.

She picked at her own sweater, sticking to her skin uncomfortably, her friends had gotten her a green one, but instead of a tree on the front there was a giant acorn, with Christmas lights sewn around it. She wasn't a fan but her hand was forced.

She walked along the edge until she came to the entrance of the kitchen. Stepping through she found only a couple people occupying it. She was on her tiptoes fishing around the upper cupboards for a clean glass so she could get some water when someone bumped into her ass, pushing her hips into the counter in front of her. She let out a squeak before the pressure relented, turning she saw the brief expanse of back before the man turned and she saw a bemused expression on none other than Gendry's face.

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked.

"What? No, I just -"

"Didn't see me, right." Her tone of voice clearly spoke to her belief in that statement.

He grinned down at her, and he had a slight flush on his face, she realized he must have been drinking.

Suddenly he started laughing, Arya startled, blinking up at him, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist, the opportunity was just staring me in the face!"

"By opportunity do you mean my ass?" Arya countered, smirking up at him.

He turned even redder, but stood his ground, "Well, can you blame me? It's just so cute and little, just like the rest of you, I couldn't stop myself from bumping into it."

Arya was flushed now, while he was speaking he had started to lean forward, and suddenly the mood shifted from humorous to something charged. She became acutely aware that she was still trapped between the counter and his body, she noted absently that he was wearing a Rudolf sweater, with an LED red nose.

"R-really?" she managed to stutter out, eyes caught by his bright blue ones.

He leaned closer now, lowering his breath, "Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked softly.

She had barely gotten the "No." past her lips when his were on hers.

If she spent the rest of the party standing in the kitchen making out with Gendry, well, she guessed it turned out to be a pretty fun party after all.

+1

Arya was happy to be back, she loved break back home with her family, but she missed Gendry. Since they had only gotten together before she left, she hadn't wanted to ruin it by scaring him off with her family.

She kissed her mother on the cheek and walked back inside the dorm hall, taking the stares two at a time in excitement. She was just taking the turn down her hall when she spotted him, down the hall with his back facing her.

She ran down, keeping her steps light so he wouldn't hear her coming. When she reached him she jumped, wrapping her arms around him. He took a step forward to steady them and she dropped down.

When he turned it was to sweep her up again, into his arms and to plant a kiss on her lips.

She pulled away smiling, murmuring "I missed you." into his ear. When her feet touched the ground, she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall to her room. Her roommate wasn't supposed to be back till late tonight, so she had the room all to herself till then, and she intended to take full use of it.


End file.
